


Night Alone

by FreePee



Category: Free!
Genre: Desperation, Kink Exploration, Omorashi, Peeing in Strange Places, Urination, Watersports, it's only about Makoto the others are minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreePee/pseuds/FreePee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto doesn’t want to spend the night with his friends. Staying at home to explore his newfound fetish seems like a better idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Alone

“What do you think, Makoto?” Makoto blinked and tried to recall what they were talking about before he zoned out. He was sitting in the cafeteria with Haru, Rei and Nagisa. “I don’t know,” he said honestly when he couldn’t remember. “Makoto don’t fall asleep! We we’re talking about how we could have a sleepover tonight and watch a movie. You’ll come too, right?” Nagisa said. “No I can’t, I have to.. I have to babysit my siblings,” Makoto said. “Didn’t your siblings go with your parents to your grandparents?” Rei asked. Makoto blushed. “Yes, but they might come back!” Nagisa frowned. “Why would they do that?” “Because.. Maybe they’ll miss me a lot and come back earlier,” Makoto answered, feeling uncomfortable. Nagisa was already opening his mouth to say something but Haru beat him to it. “Stop bothering him. If Makoto feels better this way, we need to accept that.” Nagisa pouted but let it go. 

“Thanks for helping me,” Makoto said when he walked to his class with Haru. “No problem, the reason why you’re staying home is none of our business. I trust you, I’m sure you’d tell me if something was wrong.” Makoto blushed again. “I just want to be home if my parents come back earlier, that’s all.” Haru looked at him and there was a hint of a smile on his face. “You’re an awful liar Makoto, but it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me why you want to stay home.” Makoto sighed but felt a bit relieved too. He should’ve known Haru wouldn’t bug him about it. “Am I really that bad at lying?” This time Haru smiled for real. “Yes you are.”   
At the end of the day Makoto walked home alone. Nagisa hadn’t asked him again why he wouldn’t join them but the blonde had made him promise he would come the next time they were having a sleepover. Makoto had agreed, it wasn’t like he didn’t want to have a sleepover with his friends. He just had something else planned for this evening, something he usually couldn’t do. Now that his parents and siblings were out of the house, he was going to spend his time wisely. He had made sure to do all his homework at school and he had also cleaned the house before he left so he didn’t have anything to worry about tonight.

When he got home, he was so happy that his plan had worked he did a little dance in the living room. The only thing that he had to do now was getting himself something to drink and watch TV. And wait. Makoto got the biggest glass he could find and filled it with water. He had read on the internet that water is the best thing to drink if you wanted to hold your wee. Makoto shivered just thinking about it. It was supposed to be dirty, why did he always get turned on thinking about it? He had only stumbled upon it by accident while looking for swimming techniques. Apparently watersports also had a whole different meaning, a meaning that made Makoto blush a lot and delete his browser history, but not before he had done some more research. That’s how he found out about omorashi and it was only a few minutes later that he found out just how much he liked it when he had to change his undies. 

That had been six months ago and it was only when his parents asked him if he could stay home alone for a few days while they went away that he realized he could try it out himself. Until then he was only able to read about others doing it and fantasizing about doing it himself. He hadn’t wet himself since elementary school, except for weeing in his swimsuit in the shower or in the pool. Even though that made him blush too, it was a whole lot different from weeing in his jeans inside the house. Still, he wasn’t going to back out of this. 

Makoto made himself some dinner and brought it with him to the living room. He settled on the couch and turned on the television, before drinking some water. He was so excited, he already felt like he needed the bathroom. He knew it had nothing to do with actually needing to wee, he was just nervous. By the time he had finished his dinner, he had to refill his glass. Makoto could feel his bladder filling and decided to slow down with his drinking. He wanted to pee a lot while wetting himself so he was not supposed to get too desperate too soon. While drinking his third glass, he could feel himself actually starting to get a bit desperate. He couldn’t focus on the television, he just kept squirming on the couch. It wasn’t like he was going to explode any minute but he was definitely uncomfortable. Makoto had read a lot about the stages of desperation and he knew it was going to take a while for him to actually get to the point where he wouldn’t be able to hold it, so he laid down on the couch and played some games on his phone. It went well, he sometimes had to take a moment to squeeze his legs together and he kept fanning his legs but overall he was able to focus on the games. He kept drinking water too because he didn’t feel like his bladder was full enough. 

Suddenly, Makoto felt himself spurt a bit of urine. It was completely unexpected so he dropped his phone to grab his crotch. After the spurt, he felt okay again so he slowly took his hands away and picked his phone off the ground. It was still an hour before he would get more desperate and start spurting, maybe this one just came a bit randomly. Makoto completely forgot the fact that his bladder had always been a bit weak. He was the guy who would ask for an extra stop while on a trip or ask the teacher if he could go to the bathroom even though he already went at lunchtime. It wasn’t long before a second spurt came. This time his underwear got pretty wet and Makoto noticed he was also getting a bit stiff. He made sure he didn’t get too hard because otherwise he wasn’t able to pee. When the third spurt came Makoto realized he was losing it already. He could feel his pants get a bit wet and his eyes widened when he realized he was still wearing his uniform. In all his excitement he forgot to change and he was supposed to wear the same uniform the next day! “Oh no,” he sighed while trying to take them off as quickly as possible. It worked, but not without a few more spurts escaping him. His pants were wetter than he had wanted and he could only hope it would dry before the next day and it wouldn’t smell. By now there were small rivers of wee running down his legs and he saw he had forgotten to grab a towel. Nothing went according to plan but when the final wave of desperation hit him and he had to let go, he didn’t even care. Fortunately he was at least aware that he had to get off the couch so he got up and stood next to it. Makoto spread his legs and looked down where his pee was running through his underwear and splattering on the floor. Some of it traveled along his legs only to end up in the same puddle. He felt a bit daring so he held his hand in the stream and shivered when he felt the hot liquid. Letting go felt even better than he had imagined, he enjoyed the nice warm sensation in his undies, the wet feeling on his legs and feet and the comfort of finally releasing all that urine. When he was almost done he started stroking himself through his wet underwear. The last of his wee left him and he sat down in his puddle. He was thoroughly soaked and Makoto couldn’t believe what he had done. He didn’t have time to think about it yet, he first had to take care of his little problem. He was fully hard by now and had no patience, he just wanted to get off. Before he knew it he was rubbing himself furiously through his wet pants while his other hand played with the puddle he was sitting in. As expected it didn’t take long for him to come, his face red and his breathing unsteady. Makoto slowly came down from his high and got up from his puddle which was getting cold. The couch was a little stained, his uniform pants were still wet and the cleanup took nearly an hour but it was definitely worth it. He could only hope that his family was going away for another trip soon. 

The next day Nagisa waved slowly when he saw him. He looked very tired, just like Rei. Haru looked the same as always. “Did you guys have fun last night?” Makoto asked. “Yes, we watched a movie and played videogames but Haru fell asleep early,” Rei answered before yawning. Nagisa joined his yawn and turned to Makoto. “Did your parents come back home?” “No they didn’t, I regret not going to Haru too,” Makoto lied. Nagisa was too tired to notice his lie and nodded slowly. “Well at least you won’t have any problem paying attention today,” Haru said. Makoto nodded but he knew his thoughts were going to be somewhere else today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^ I also posted this fanfic on my tumblr, freepee.tumblr.com  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, if you did please let me know :)


End file.
